Lost Without You
by Desiree Jones
Summary: No REAL summary yet, but I will tell you this much, It's a StarfireRobin romance fanfic.


_**Lost Without You**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Teen Titans**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Note: Okay, yeah, so this is my first Teen Titans fanfic so it's not going to be great at all but I am planning on getting better at it. I only recently started getting into the show, so I'm sorry if the character seem OOC and for any mistakes in anything? Okay? Hope you enjoy!**_

It wasn't like Starfire, from the Teen Titans group to warnder off alone at night but tonight she did. She had a lot on her mind and there was no telling where she was going to end up on this after midnight scroll through the city of Gothim She ended up by a lake and she sat down on a rock facing it. She looked up at the moon. "Things sure have gotten quite crazy between my friends and I..." she said to herself. "Especially with Robin, he is unsure of Slade's death and once again he went crazy, thinking that he was here..." Starfire looked down at the marks on her left arm. It was a bunch of cuts that she made everytime she had gotten in a fight with Robin or felt so low that she wanted to die. Starfire loved Robin as more than a friend but lately, there have been many changes in him, and they weren't good, they weren't good at all. She didn't like the new guy that he was becoming but she couldn't leave him, she wanted to stay by him side. The thought of leaving the Teen Titans and returning to the home to where she was raised had crossed he mind more than once the past couple of weeks but every time she saw Robin, she felt her heart flutter and all her thoughts were down to Earth and with Robin- the love of her life. But when his actions turned into the scary, not so lovable Robin, she would hide in her room and cry. "Oh Robin, why must you be so crazy? Slade is dead... we killed him..." she said.

Starfire got up and she walked back to the Titan Tower and she went up straight to her bedroom. But she was stopped by Robin. "Where were you?" he asked her.

"Does it matter that I was out for a walk? Shall I tell you ever move that I make, dear Robin?" Starfire cocked up an eyebrow.

"No, but you were out late... did you see Slade anywhere?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at Robin. "Robin, Slade is dead. He is no longer an exsistence on this planet, he only exsists in your mind... perhaps you must stop all this nonsense and start forcing on more important things," she told Robin.

Robin was angry now. "So, you still don't believe, huh Star? You know, I thought that you was the only one who truely understood me but now I know, nobody does," he yelled. "Darn it Star, why don't you believe me?"

"Because all of this is fooliness!" Starfire shot back. "Robin, you are crazy..." she said as she shut her bedroom door.

"I HATE YOU STAR! I thought you actually cared about me and understood me..." Robin yelled through the door.

Starfire sat down on her bed and let the tears flow from her eyes. "He hates me... the man that I love hates me ..." she grabbed her razor and slowly but roughly cut her arm and let the blood drip all over her bed. "The pain in my arm is nothing compared to what my heart is feeling..." she whrispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Raven, another member of the Teen Titans had heard the whole conversation betweem Robin and Starfire and she decided to do something about it. She walked out of her room and she went to talk to Robin. "Hey, I heard the two of you arguing..." Raven started to say.

"Really? Wow... that's a shocker, you know what Rav? I hate Star now. I thought that she'd believe me but she doesn't... " Robin told Raven.

"You don't hate Starfire..." Raven stated. "And Slade is dead, how many time do we have to tell you that. Is it really that hard to get it through you thick skull?" she cocked up an eyebrow.

Robin glared at Raven. "You know I didn't aspect someone like you to understand..." he said.

"Someone like me...?" Raven just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to talk to Starfire, you're acting far too childish," she said.

"I AM NOT ACTING CHILDISH!" Robin yelled at Raven as she went to open Strafire bedroom door. When she opened it and peered inside she was shocked at what she saw.

"OH MY GOSH!" Raven yelled. Raven's yell sent Robin and the other two members of the Teen Titans- Beast Boy and Cyborg to where she was standing.

_**Well, that's chapter one. Yeah, it's stupid and boring but I love this show. Anyway, reviews would be nice... lol... that is, if I deserve any.**_


End file.
